


The Titan's Curse

by Basmasadek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty Dean, Caring Dean, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Curses, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Loving Dean, M/M, Overprotective Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Temporary Character Death, Temporary Character Death again and again and again, Then again, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and again and again, shit ton of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmasadek/pseuds/Basmasadek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel accidentally gets cursed by Prometheus' Curse, which made him die once everyday and wake up again each time. The Winchesters try to save him as soon as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much my first story ever so please everyone tell me what you guys think.  
> also English is my second language and there might be some mistakes in grammar or spelling if you noticed any mistake please tell me
> 
> This work is inspired by episode 8x16 Remember the Titans but the events doesn't happen in the episode just inspired by it. there is no specific timeline to this story.

"Hey guys, check this out."

"I think I just found a case." Sam said, walking into the room holding a newspaper.

"Great, I'm bored." Dean said, straightening up from the couch "We are dying to get back to work, aren't we Cas?" He said, looking over at Castiel.

"Yes, Dean." said Castiel, not looking up from his book.

"Actually, it's two cases" said Sam "So, I think we should call Bobby and split up, each two take a case."

"Hell no." said Dean frowning "Nothing good ever happens when we split up."

"Well, we can't exactly be at two places at the same time, Dean." said Sam, raising an eyebrow at Dean.

"What are the cases exactly?" asked Cas, still not looking up from his book.

"The first one might be a vampire." Answered Sam. "The second one is a little weird."

"That should be good." said Dean.

"A man was hit by a car and died immediately. The car owner called an ambulance, when it arrived, there was no trace of the body and the car owner was freaking out and swearing that the man woke up and walked away like nothing just happened."

"Maybe he wasn't dead in the first place." Dean suggested. "Maybe he just blacked out for a while."

"The man's neck was broken and he was broken in two halves and his upper body was in a different direction from his lower body." Sam said. "You could say he was very dead."

"And he woke up and just walked away?" Dean asked, surprised.

"The car owner swears that he saw his neck and lower body adjust back, then the man woke up perfectly fine, without a scratch on him like he died for a little while, then came back good as new." Sam said.

"That does sound weird."Castiel replied, finally looking up from his book.

"Alright then, Sam and I will check this one, while you and Bobby take the vampire one." Dean said, while getting up.

"I don't think that’s wise." Cas said. "I think I should go check this one with Sam."

"No way, it could be dangerous, an angel or a demon, or worse, and you aren't completely an angel anymore, so you need to stay away from that." Dean said firmly.

"It could be dangerous to you, too," Cas replied, frowning "And I am not weak, I am strong enough to do this and it is the only reasonable thing to do since I know more about angels and demons and anything supernatural than you." 

"I'm with Cas on this one." Sam said. "I think I should go with Cas on this and you and Bobby can go to the other one."

"Fine." Dean said, not looking happy "But if something happens to him, I'll kill you." He threatened, poking Sam's chest. "I mean it Sam, keep an eye on him."

"Don't worry, mama bear. I'll keep an eye on him." Sam replied, smirking. 

"When will we be moving?" Cas asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Sam replied.

***

"I don't like this." Dean said, pouting while packing. "I still think you should come with me."

"Dean, I'll be fine. I can survive on my own, you know." Cas said, raising an eyebrow "Besides, Sam will be there, too, so it'll be fine."

"I know, I just….." Dean said, chewing on his lower lip. "I feel better when I can keep an eye on you myself and feel less worried."

"I will be fine." Cas repeated, walking into Dean's personal space. "You can stop worrying."

"I'm always worried. You should know that by now." Dean murmured, resting his forehead on Cas'. 

"I know." Cas answered back, closing the distance between their lips.

The kiss was soft and sweet. They kissed for a while longer till they felt tired.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Cas whispered, taking Dean's hand and pulling him towards the bed.

They laid under the covers, Cas fell asleep almost immediately on Dean's chest while Dean kept staring at him with an uneasy feeling in his gut. He feels that something terrible is going to happen on this hunt.

***

In the morning, Bobby was waiting outside the motel room for Dean with Sam, discussing the two hunts until Dean and Cas walked out the room with their duffle bags.

"I will call you every two hours and you better answer." Dean vowed, while kissing Cas one last time.

"I promise." Cas murmured, kissing him back, then pulling away and climbed inside the car with Sam and they drove away.  
Dean watched the car go, still feeling uneasy about all of this and afraid that it really might be their last kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the second chapter :D

They reached the town at night and stopped at the first motel to book a room to crash in.

Annoyingly enough, Dean did call every two hours then they would talk for an hour then they would hang up and repeat it all over again after two hours.

Dean was so whipped it was so disgustingly adorable and annoying at the same time.

They were sitting in the room. Sam at the table with his laptop while Cas sitting crossed legged on his bed with a book, a note book and a pen.

"what are we going to do tomorrow first?" asked Cas while writing something in his note book.

"First, we will talk to the car owner David Henderson to ask him about what he saw" Sam answered looking up from his laptop to look at Castiel "then we will go the place of the accident to see if we can find any clue there"

"So, we will go as FBI?" Cas asked looking up from his notes "or as journalists?"

"Um…. I don't know… I mean there wasn't a crime to investigate as FBI"

"Then curious journalists it is" decided Cas closing his book and walked over to Sam to set with him on the table with his notebook. "did you find anything?"

"No, not really." Said Sam with a sigh " I don't really know what am I suppose to search for."

"maybe when we talk to the car owner we will know what to search for" Cas said looking a little tired.

"yeah you are right we will see what tomorrow will lead us" as soon as Sam said this Castiel's phone start ringing.  
Sam looked at his watch "yep, right on time as usual" he said smirking. "my brother is so whipped"  
***

In the morning they dressed in their suits and put their fake badges on their breast pockets and headed to David Henderson's house. 

A middle-aged man opened the front door after they knocked.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" The man asked.

"Are you Mr. Henderson ,sir?" asked Sam with a kind smile.  
The man nodded." We are from the Daily News, Can we ask you some questions about the accident two nights ago?"

"Um…. Sure come in" said David moving away from the doorway to let them come inside.

They sat on a couch in the living room while David sat on an armchair in front of them waiting.

"Can you tell us what happened, sir?" asked Sam.

"well, as I said to the other reporters I hit a man accidently with my car, he looked very dead but I called help anyway maybe there was hope in saving him, while I was waiting for an hour or so the man's wounds and broken parts started to heal all by themselves like magic and the man gasped sharply opening his eyes wide like he just came back from the dead then stood up and walked into the woods by the side of the road good as new without even looking at me" said David shaking when he remembered what he saw. " of course nobody believed all that and thought I was drunk or crazy"

"did the man's eyes changed color? Turned black or red or shined bright white light?" asked Cas with interest.

"ah..No? he was just a normal, ordinary guy with normal eyes if not for the whole healing and coming back from the death thing I would say he was just some normal guy with nothing unusual" said David looking bewildered.

"So, you didn't see or feel anything unusual? Like cold spots or smelling sulfur?" asked Sam.

"No, nothing like that" said David looking completely lost.

"thank you for your time,sir. Have a nice day" said Sam standing up.

When they were outside the house Sam asked "So, what do you think?"

"its not a demon or a ghost, I don't think it was an angel because angels don't exactly get hit by a car and come back from the dead" Cas said looking deep in thought.

"except you of course" joked Sam smiling. Cas raised an eyebrow at him looking unimpressed." Anyway, I think we should head out to the place of the accident and see what we can find"

Cas agreed, then the got into the Car and drove away.

***

The road was deserted with tall woods on both its sides looking normal and empty.

"alright, lets start looking for anything unusual" Sam said while getting out of the car.

"by unusual you mean?" asked Cas standing next to him.

"I don't know, anything sulfur, the man's footprints maybe anything"

"alright, you look over there and I will look here"

While they were looking Castiel suddenly feels something pulling him towards the woods, like some kind of unfamiliar power coming from there.

He followed it without calling out to Sam or check if he was following. He kept walking until there was a clearing in the woods with a man laying on the ground still a bleeding from the back of his head and a wound in his abdomen.  
The man looked dead. He was very pale which means that he bled to death.

Castiel walked carefully towards him. When he was right next to him he reached down to check for a pulse when suddenly the man's hand shot out and grasped his arm in a deathly grip.

The moment the man's fingers touched his arm Castiel felt something like lightning shot through his whole being even in his grace (or what's lift of it of course) like something dark was entering his body.

He fell to his knees panting hard struggling to breath.

The man's hand let his arm go and the stranger just looked at Castiel with shocked, wide eyes.  
" you are not human" the man said in a gruff voice.

" well, neither are you" Castiel said still panting hard.

The man now looking perfectly fine, the wound on his head and abdomen were gone like it was never there.

"Who are you?" Castiel said still too weak to breath or standing up.

"Cas!"

Sam's voice ranged in the woods, when the man heard it he panicked and ran away. Castiel was too weak to stop him from getting away.

Sam came into view when he saw Castiel he rushed to him.

"Cas, what happened? Where did you go? Are you okay?" Sam asked concerned.

" I am fine" said Cas when he felt like he can breath normally again. " there was a man here, I was sure he was dead but when I walked closer to him he grabbed my arm and I felt like my whole being is getting torn apart. He wasn't human"

"where did he go?" asked Sam helping Castiel to stand up.

"I don't know, He ran away but I was too weak to stop him" answered Cas tiredly.

"It's alright, we will come back later. Now, we need to get you back to the motel" Sam said putting Cas' arm around his shoulder and wrapped his arm around Cas' waist to help him walk.

When they got back to the road Sam stared moving towards the car while still helping Cas.

"Stop right there!"

Sam turned around towards the sound to find a very nervous looking thief, the hand that was holding the gun towards them were shaking violently.

"okay, easy there big guy no need to do anything stupid" Sam said calmly while holding his free arm out in front of him.

"give me your wallet and keys now!" said the thief nervously.

"please, Calm down, you don't want to shoot someone accidentally with this gun" Sam said looking nervously and the gun in the thief's hand.

"I am calm!" shouted the man and accidently pulled the trigger of the gun.

The bullet was coming right at Sam but Castiel came between him and the bullet which pierced through his chest.

"Cas! No!"

The thief ran away quickly and Castiel fell to the ground lifeless.

"No! no, no, no Cas wake up, are you alright? Can you hear me?" shouted Sam while shaking Castiel's body hard.

"Come on, Man! You can't even die by bullets! Come on wake up, please"

Still no response from Castiel.

"Cas, come on you are starting to scare me! Come on, please, please wake up"

Sam checked foe a pulse. Nothing. There was no pulse. Which means that…..

"NO! You can't die that easily! Not after everything you have been through you can't just die by a simple, accidental bullet!"

A few more seconds and still there is no response from Castiel. Castiel is dead. Just like that. 

"CAS!!!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later they were back at the motel room.

Castiel's body was on the bed, while Sam sat at the table his head in his hands, looking at Castiel still trying to understand what just happen. Castiel was dead. By a bullet. How did that happen? He was still an angel, for godsake! He can't die that easily! But he did, and Sam still had no idea of what to do. God! How is he going to tell Dean? He will be destroyed! He will never forgive him for it.

Suddenly, Castiel's phone rang. Oh No! its Dean! What is he going to do!

He answered knowing that Dean will be more worried if he didn't.

"Hey, Cas. How is the case going?" 

"Um… its Sam" 

"What happened? Where is Cas? Did something happened to him?!" Dean said in a panicked voice.

"N- No! no nothing happened to him he is- uh- sleeping! Yes just sleeping" Sam said nervously.

"Sam, what's going on?" demanded Dean angrily "Where is Cas?"

Sam sighed miserably " Dean, the truth is- that Castiel is-"

Sam was cut off by a sharp gasp coming from the bed, he looked over so fast that he got momentarily dizzy.  
He was shocked to see Castiel with his opened wide staring dazedly at the ceiling looking perfectly fine and not dead at all.

"Cas is??" Dean's impatient voice brought him back to the phone.

"He is fine apparently" he said confused." Absolutely fine. Dean I gotta go, I will call you later"

"Sam-" Sam hang up the phone before Dean was finished.

He rushed to the bed and cried" Cas! Are you ok? But you were- I thought you were-"

"Dead" Cas said cutting him off " I was. But now am not" he was shocked a kept looking around the room like he doesn't were he was.

"but how?" cried Sam looking completely confused and relieved " how did come back? and most importantly why did you died in the first place? Are you human now?"

" I don't know how I came back or why I died in the first place and no am not human, not yet anyway" answered Cas looking irritated and annoyed about the whole thing.

Sam just stared at him. He was trying to make sense of anything that happened. Castiel died, then he came back after an hour. And he died easily like a human.

He tried to remember anything else happened to Castiel before he died that caused all this. Then he remembered the man Castiel told him about and Castiel felt like he was being torn apart when the man touched him.

"Hey Cas, the man you found in the woods, was he dead when you found him?" Sam asked looking deep in thought.

"I think so?" answered Cas trying to remember what happened " he looked dead to me, He had a wound on the back of his head and in his abdomen that was bleeding hard. But the moment he opened his eyes all his wounds disappeared like they were never there"

Sam just looked at Cas for a few moments hen said" pack your things, we are leaving this town" he ordered him while moving to pack his own things.

"what? But what about the case? And that stranger?" asked Cas looking shocked.

"we will send someone else to deal with it"

"but-"

"Cas, You died!" yelled Sam looking sharply at Cas " that stranger must have done something to you that made you die which means he can do it again and am not taking any chances Cas! I can't do this to you or to Dean"

Cas just stared at him for awhile, then he started packing his things.

"What are we going to tell Dean?" Cas asked after a few moments.

" we will tell him that we didn't find anything, and we will keep the whole dying thing between us so he wouldn't freak out, okay?"

"Okay" Cas said zipping up his bag.

They got inside the car and drove away each one of them were in deep thought thinking about all that happened.  
Castiel thinks whatever that man did to him, it didn't end yet and all that was just the beginning.

***

They reached Bobby's by evening. The moment Sam stopped the car Dean came out of the house and ran up to them.

"What happened? Why did you guys came back so fast? Did someone get hurt?" Dean showered them with questions while looking over at them checking for any injury.

"No, nothing happened" Lied Sam looking anywhere but at Dean's eyes " we just didn't found anything the car owner must have been drunk or on drugs"

Dean raised an eyebrow at him for a few moments then he just shrugged and took Cas' hand in his and started dragging him to the house" come on, you must hungry and tired. I will make dinner then we can go to bed"

***

Later that night when they all went to bed, Dean and Castiel where in their bed with Castiel on his side and Dean behind him with his arm thrown around Cas and pulling him flush to his body.

Dean was fast asleep but Castiel was wide awake unable to sleep. He hated lying to Dean, but he can't tell him the truth about what happened or Dean will never let him out of the house ever again and will give the whole 'I told you so'. And He really doesn't want to worry him but Castiel was worried about the whole thing.

Something bad is going to happen. He was sure of it.

***

In the morning, Castiel was in the bathroom brushing his teeth and doing his morning rituals.

When he finished he turned around to open the door when suddenly he slipped on a towel on thrown on the floor.  
He fell on his back and hit the floor with his head hard.

And everything turned black…….again.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was in the kitchen making breakfast when Sam walked in still looking sleepy.

"Morinin' sleepy head" Dean said cheerfully looking at him over his shoulder.

"Morning, where is Cas and Bobby?" asked Sam while he sat at the kitchen table.

"Bobby went to town to buy some stuff and Cas is in the bathroom" Dean answered then looked at the clock "For an hour?! What the hell is he doing in there? I will go see where did he go." 

Dean walked up upstairs and found the bathroom door closed, he frowned in confusion and walked to the door and knocked softly" Cas, are you okay in there?"

He got no response. He tried to open the door but he found locked." Cas, I know you are in there, come on open the door"  
He still didn't get any response and he started to get worried. "Cas, open this damn door right now! If you didn't I will force it open! Am serious open the door"

When he still didn't get a response he panicked and started banging at the door and shout.

Inside the Castiel suddenly let out a sharp gasp and looked around him trying to remember where he is and what just happen. He hit his head then everything went black, he might have just passed out but something inside him disagrees. He died. Again. Just by hitting his head hard enough on the floor. He was right whatever that man did to him it wasn't over yet.

Now that he was focused again he heard the bounding on the door and Dean shouting at him to' open the fucking door'. Then suddenly the door burst open and Dean came in looking around wildly then his eyes fell on Cas laying on the floor looking dazed.

"Cas! What happened? Why didn't you open the door or answer me? You the scared the shit out of me!" Dean said frantically while sitting next to Castiel on the floor checking him for any injury.

"I am fine Dean" Cas said trying to calm him down "I just slipped and I hit my head on the floor and I think I blacked out for awhile" he can't till him that he died for the second time in two days in a row.

"Let me see your head" Dean said firmly taking Castiel's head gently in his hands turning it to see its back.

"It's fine Dean, really" Cas said escaping Dean's hold of his face. "Can we just get out of here? Please?"

"okay, okay come on I am making breakfast and I will give an ice bag to put it on your head, come on" Dean said helping Castiel to his feet.

They walked into the kitchen and Dean gave Castiel the ice bag then he went back to making them a breakfast.

When Castiel was sure that Dean was distracted he pulled at Sam's arm getting him out of his chair.  
"I need to talk to you" whispered Cas looking over at Dean "alone"

"uh, okay come on" Sam whispered back. They got out of the kitchen quietly and entered Bobby's office "What's going on?"

"I died. Again" Castiel deadpanned.

"ah, yeah I know. We have been over this already." 

"No Sam, I don't mean yesterday. I mean today, right now I died again in the bathroom"

"WHAT?!" Sam shouted, then realized his mistake he lowered it again "what do you mean you died again?!"

"what do you mean by what I mean I died again?! What so hard to understand about this Sam?!" Castiel said impatiently looking irritated.

"How?! And Why??"

"I slipped and I hit my head on the floor. And I really don't why"

Sam just stared at him horrified" Did Dean saw you?"

"No, he came in when I woke up from death. Again"

"Oh god, Cas that's big! You died twice! In two days! And woke up each time! There must be a record for this!"

"A record for what?" came Dean's voice from the doorway.

They both looked at him horrified for a few seconds" ah, a record for how many times Cas had- read that book!" Sam said snatching a random book from Bobby's desk.

Dean raised an eyebrow then walked over at them taking the book from Sam's hand and looked at it.  
"The Uses Of Plants Through The Years?" Dean said raising an eyebrow at Cas who just shrugged and smiled awkwardly. Dean shook his head "You two are nerds! Come on breakfast is ready"

***

The day went by so fast. Sam spent most of it reading books trying to find an answer of what is happening with Cas.

Sam knew that whatever is happening with him is related to that man. Cas also mentioned that the stranger wasn't human. Maybe he was a witch? Or a trickster? Maybe he should search for a spell that can make someone die a lot.

Sam's worst fear right now that Cas might die again anytime soon and Dean will surely be there that time.

***

Tomorrow came fast. Around noon Dean was in the garage fixing something in his car when Castiel came up to him.

"Hello Dean" Cas greeted warmly.

"Hey Cas" Dean greeted him back with a brief kiss on his lips "what are you doing here"

"I just thought you can teach some thing about cars and how to fix them"

Dean smiled fondly" alright, come on. I will show you how to clean an engine"

Dean and Cas spent a few hours talking about cars and how to fix a flate tire or a broken engine.

"okay try to remove this one" Dean said pointing to a car asking Cas to remove its engine.

Cas started removing the engine when the weirdest thing happened.

The engine explode. Out of nowhere. Right into Castiel.

"Cas!" Castiel was thrown back hard until he hit another Car and fell to the ground motionless.

"CAS! Cas, are you alright? Come on talk to me!" Dean rushed to him and he flipped him over to check if he was hurt badly to see Cas' eyes open and lifeless.

"Cas?" Dean asked shaking "Cas, come on it wasn't that bad. You are an angel It properly was nothing to you, right Cas?"  
Cas was motionless. He wasn't even breathing. Like he was……

"Cas, come on don't do this. Wake up. Answer me. ANYTHING! DO ANYTHING FOR GOD SAKE!"

Dean started shaking Castiel hard with no luck.

He wasn't breathing. There was no pulse. His eyes are lifeless looking more grey than blue. Which all mean one thing.

"CAAAAAAAAAAAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	5. Chapter 5

Sam and Bobby where in the latter's office when they heard Dean's shout. They ran outside as fast as they can.

Sam had a pretty good idea of what happened and he wasn't shocked to find Castiel laying on the ground lifeless with Dean leaning over him with his face covered with tears.

"What the hell happened?" Bobby asked looking shocked and horrified.

"I-I d-don't know, He-he was just-" Dean find it hard to complete one sentence without more tears falling from his eyes.

"okay, okay calm down Dean, Calm down" Sam said kneeling in front of him "Tell me, how long since he died?"

"What-?"

"Just answer me, Dean"

"a-about fifteen minutes ago or so"

Sam just nodded "Don't worry, he will be fine after another forty five minutes"

"what do you mean? He is dead, Sam. Dead!"

"just trust me on this. He will be fine"

"why are you so sure about this? Did you know this is going to happen?!" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Let's just get him inside and I will tell everything"

***

Dean was standing in front of the window with his back to the others crossing his arms over his chest looking angry as all hell.  
Sam and Bobby where looking at him nervously waiting for his reaction.

Castiel was laying on the couch still Dead.

"So you lied to me" Dean's voice was dangerously low with barley controlled anger. 

"I didn't want to Dean! I just didn't want to make worried or angry" 

"Oh! That worked out so well! Am not worried or angry at all!" yelled Dean turning around facing them with his face red with anger and anxiety. "when were you planning to tell me that my lover is dying everyday because you couldn’t keep your fucking eyes on him!?"

"I didn't know that he will die everyday! I just thought it was a one time thing!" Sam yelled back

"you still should have told me! I knew I shouldn't have let him go on this one but I was stupid enough to believe that you will take care of him!"

The yelling match was interrupted by Castiel's sharp gasp. Castiel was looking around wildly with a look of shocked terror on his face.

Dean rushed to him and hugged Castiel tightly trying to calm him down. "hey, hey easy. You are okay. You are going to be okay" Dean's voice was soft and gentle.

"w- what happened?" Castiel asked still looking shocked.

"you died. Again" Sam answered him still looking angry and hurt by Dean's word a few moments ago.  
Dean glared daggers at him before he returns his attention to the angel in his arms.

"it's okay. You are fine now. You are going to be alright"

Cas looked up at Dean's face then he lowered his eyes a little ashamed" So you know" he mumbled.

"yes Cas, I know"

"I am sorry Dean, I didn't want to hide it from you. I didn't it will be that bad"

"it's okay. Am not mad at you. We will figure it out. You will be fine" Dean said firmly. Then he looked over at the other two "any ideas of what we are dealing with?"

"am pretty sure that the man Castiel saw is the reason for all of this" said Sam 

"why are you sure about that?" asked Bobby looking at Sam with interest.

"well, first of all the man was dead when Castiel found him and am sure he was the same man who David Henderson hit him with his car the day before, which means that he has the same problem that Cas have now and he passed it to Cas somehow and Second of all Cas told me that the man wasn't human"

"If he wasn't human then what was he, Cas?" Bobby asked looking at Castiel.

"I don't know, but he was powerful. More powerful than any other creature but not as powerful as an angel."

"maybe like… a Demigod?"

"yes, I think so"

Bobby was in deep thought like he was trying to remember something.

"what's on your mind Bobby?" asked Dean curiously still hugging Castiel close to him like he was trying to protect him from everything and everyone.

"all of this seems kind of familiar. I read something like that before" Bobby said getting up and walking to the library looking at the books searching for a specific one.

He pulled out a giant dusty book and started flipping through it for a few moments.

"Aha! Found it!" he said excited then he throw the book down on his desk opened on a page " Prometheus!" 

"who?!" asked Dean looking confused.

"Prometheus, a demigod, one of the Titans, who was worshiped by craftsmen. When Zeus hid fire from man, Prometheus stole it by trickery and returned it to earth. As punishment, Zeus chained him to two mountains where an eagle fed each day on his liver and he died each time, which grew again each night making him wake up again; he was rescued by Hercules" Bobby read from the book.

"So, you want to tell that Prometheus, a Titan is now in America still dying everyday and somehow he passed his curse to Cas when accidentally saw him dead in the woods?" Dean said incredulously "am not convinced"

"No, actually that makes sense" Sam said "I find it fitting"

"but if Hercules saved that guy then why is he still dying everyday?"

"maybe when Hercules saved him he just saved him from the eagle and being chained to the two mountains but not from the actual curse that Zeus cast on him" 

"Then what now he passes his curse to everyone that touch him?"

"I think that just happened with Cas because he isn't human. Maybe this curse doesn't affect humans" Said Bobby.

"Okay, let's say am buying all that crap, how are we going to uncurse Cas now?"

They all paused for a few minutes trying to find a solution.

"I have an idea but am not sure its going to work" Sam said hesitantly.

"What is it?!" Dean, Cas and Bobby all said at the same time.

Sam hesitated for a few more moments then he made up his mind and said " I think we can try and not let him die for a day"

They all look at him for a few moments then Dean asked "what?"

"you know, we try to lock him up for a day and hide everything pointy or sharp or might explode suddenly or slippery or anything that can kill him. Maybe if we saved him for one day the curse will break and he won't die the other day"

They all thought about it for a few seconds.

"well, we will not lose anything if we tried" said Bobby.

"I agree" said Dean looking determined "We will save him" then he looked down at Cas" even if it was the last thing I ever do"


	6. Chapter 6

"That should work" 

Dean said satisfied while looking around the room he and Cas usually shares.

The room was stripped out of everything that seemed dangerous enough: the TV, the bed sheets, the mirror, everything pointy or sharp and of course all their weapons.

"I hope so" Said Cas from the bed looking unsure" but I really don't think that will stop the curse, It's very powerful made by Zeus himself, breaking it will not be as easy as you think"

"Hey, we will try everything thing Cas. We will not just give up on you" Dean said sternly "Besides this is our best plan so far"

"I know" said Cas still looking unsure about all of this.

"I will make you something to eat" Dean said gently "Do not get out of the room or get out from the bed, you know what? Don't do anything, got it?"

"Yes, Dean"

Dean was gone for fifteen minutes then he came back carrying a plate with Hot Dogs in it.

"Here, eat up. You haven't eaten all day" Dean ordered placing the plate in front of Castiel then he sat on the bed with him.

Castiel took a bite. While he was chewing suddenly he started making choking noises.

"Cas?" Dean said while patting him on the back trying to help him.

Castiel was choking so hard he couldn't breath while was trying to save as hard as he could.

"Come on, Cas! Try to spit it out!"

Castiel was only choking harder until he went slack in Dean's arms face red and not breathing.

"Cas? CAS!"

Dean tried to revive him with everything he can think of until he gave up and just sat there looking at his dead angel.

"this is going to be harder than I thought" Dean said miserably.

***

On the second day, Dean avoided any food that requires chewing so he made soup, no one can choke on soup, right?

Castiel was taking a shower and Dean was waiting for him in their room when he heard a yelp from the bathroom and a hard thud.

He ran to the bathroom to find that Castiel had slipped in the shower and broke his neck.

Dean stared shocked for a few moments then he sat on the floor waiting for his lover to wake up.

***

On the third day, they decided to look Castiel up in the panic room.

That worked for the most of the day. When they started to get their hopes up everything was shattered again.

Apparently a paper cut could kill Castiel now. 

***

On the fourth day, Castel died by food poisoning.

***

On the fifth day, Castiel died by the book shelf falling on his head.

***

On the sixth day, Castiel died by an electric shock.

***

On the seventh day, he got hit by a car.

***

On the fourteenth day, Sam and Bobby heard a bang.

They found the usual scene: Castiel dead on the floor with his head on Dean's lap while Dean stared at him looking miserable and helpless.

This time however, Dean looked up at them with tears falling from his eyes.

"I can't do this anymore" he said in a broken voice " I can't keep watching him die in front of my eyes everyday like that and can't stop it or help him. I can't save him. I failed. I fail everyday. Am useless!"

Dean cried harder while Bobby and Sam sat on the floor next to him waiting for Castiel to wake up.

***

On the fifteenth day. There was a knock at their front door.

Bobby opened the door to find a man in his early thirties with dark hair and with a week old beard looking tired and exhausted but well build and strong.

"who are you? And what are you doing in my property?"

The man stared at him for a few moments then he speaks in gruff voice.

"My name is Prometheus. And I think someone here needs my help"

***

They were all sitting in Bobby's office, Prometheus was sitting at the couch looking calmly at them.

"What are you doing here? Isn't it enough what have you already done?" Dean yelled angrily at him.

"I didn't mean to pass my curse to your friend. That was an accident" Prometheus said calmly looking unaffected by Dean's anger.

"So you are walking around passing your curse 'accidently' to innocent people?"

"That never happened before, it might be the fact that your friend is not a human and my curse doesn't affect humans" 

"I knew it!" said Sam excitedly.

Dean glared at Sam then he turned his glare to the demigod "what are you doing here?" he repeated his earlier question.

"Like I said before, I am here to help break this curse"

"why?"

"Because I am used to it by now and I hate to see someone suffer the way I suffered for centuries now" said Prometheus firmly "its my curse so I should be the only one affected by it"

They all stared at him in silence shocked by his big heart and kindness.

"but if you can break this curse why didn't you do it by now?" asked Castiel.

"because I can't do it on my own and I gave up a long time ago and I just lived with it"

"But that's not living. You die everyday. Its not okay to know that you will die any moment and repeat that the next day "

"I know" said Prometheus sadly " but what can I do about it"

They looked at him sadly.

"then we will help both you and Cas to break this curse. But first you need to tell us how" Sam said 

" you need to kill the one who created it in the first place"

"wait, you mean…."

"yes, we need to kill Zeus"


	7. Chapter 7

"How the hell are we going to do that?"

Dean said still staring at Prometheus like he has grown another head.

"I don't know, I guess we will have to figure it out" said Prometheus calmly.

"well, I guess there is a lot of work to do" said Sam standing up "first we need to find how to kill him then we need to find a way to find him or summon him"

"alright, Cas and will try to find a way to find him while you and Prometheus find a way to kill him" said Bobby pointing at Sam then got up and searched the library.

"wait, what about me? What am I supposed to do?" said Dean.

"you set there and be quite until you are needed to get supplies or something or moving the body of anyone who die first from these two idjits"

Dean frowned and crossed his arms over his chest and sat down on the couch looking angry.

Castiel kissed him on the cheek to calm him down and he was rewarded with a smile from Dean.

They spent the whole day researching but they found nothing. Prometheus died first from a book that fell on his head then Castiel who died from choking on his food (again).

They all went to bed after midnight.

***

Castiel and Dean were sleeping on their bed or at least Dean was.

Castiel was sitting on the bed watching Dean with sad eyes. He feel so guilty and sad for making Dean suffer like this. Maybe Dean was right, he shouldn't have went on that hunt. He was useless and the only thing he does is getting himself and everyone around him hurt and miserable.

Dean felt his eyes on him and he woke up and stared sleepily at him.

"hey, why are awake? Is something wrong?" he asked concerned while setting up.

"No, nothing its just….." Cas looked down for a moment "I am sorry Dean"

"sorry? Sorry for what?" Dean asked confused.

"I am sorry I put you through all of this. I didn't mean to put you in all this suffering and pain. You were right. I shouldn't have went on this hunt. I only manage to get myself in trouble. I am just a burden " Cas said miserably.

"Hey, hey I never said you were a burden, Cas" Dean said gently pulling Castiel into his arms "and none of this is your fault so you shouldn't be sorry"

They just sat there for a few minutes in each other's arms holding on in each other.

"We will fix this" mumbled Dean into Cas' hair " I promise"

Cas just nodded into Dean's chest not looking convinced.

"Hey, I mean it" Dean pulled away a little to look into Cas' eyes " you are going to be fine, am not letting you go this easily"

Cas stared at him for awhile then he leaned in and captured Dean's lips with his own softly.

They kissed for a long time until they got tired and went back to sleep in each other's arms.

***

"Hey guys, I think I found something" said Sam excitedly waving them over.

"What is it?" asked Castiel standing behind Sam trying to look over his shoulder at the book in front of him.

"I think I just found a way to kill Zeus" said Sam looking proud of himself.

"well? Spit it out already" said Dean impatiently.

"okay, we are going to need a Hero's sword covered in a cursed blood and the one who use it must free from any selfishness in his heart only the desire to save the others over himself"

"how are we going to get a Hero's sword and what the hell is a cursed blood?" 

" Cursed blood means the blood of someone who was cursed by Zeus which means Me and Castiel" Prometheus answered him "and a Hero's sword must be the sword of any of the legendary Heroes like Hercules or Perseus or Theseus or anyone like them"

"who the hell are these people?" asked Dean confused.

"Perseus, the son of Zeus and Danae, a hero celebrated for many achievements. Riding the winged horse Pegasus, he cut off the head of the Gorgon Medusa and gave it to Athena; he also rescued and married Andromeda, and became king of Tiryns in Greece.  
"Theseus, the legendary hero of Athens, son of Poseidon (or, in another account, of Aegeus, king of Athens) and husband of Phaedra. He slew the Cretan Minotaur with the help of Ariadne. And I think you already know who Hercules is" answered Castiel.

"Again, how the hell are we going to get any of those people's sword?"

" I know a way, we just need to know how to find Zeus then I will get the sword" said Prometheus.

"oh, okay that issue is solved, you do know that it is your blood that we are going to use, right?"

"wait, what?" Cas said narrowing his eyes at Dean "if he is going to get the sword then its my blood that we are going to use that's only fair"

"Not going to happen except over my dead body" said Dean angrily" you lost so much blood lately and that's enough"

"alright, alright we will keep this argument until we actually have the sword, okay guys?" said Sam trying to calm them down before they got each other's throats.

They both looked at him sharply then at each other then they said a mattered "Fine" looking like two kindergarten children.

"okay, now that we found how to kill the sucker we focus on how to actually find him" said Bobby "each one grab a book and drink your coffee, its going to be along night for all of us"

They all start working with a new hope in there hearts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone reading this story it means a lot to me. and thanks to everyone who commented or left Kudos thank you so much! :D

Dean rolled over in his bed and reached for Cas, only to realize that he was alone in the bed.

He became fully awake in a second and looked around the room searching for his lover.

"Cas?" he called but he got no answer, so he got out of the bed and searched for his angel.

He found him in the library sitting behind the desk while reading a huge book in concentration.

"Cas?" Dean called but Castiel seemed so absorbed in his book that he didn't feel or hear Dean in the room.

Dean walked over him and called his name again. This time Castiel heard him and looked up startled. His eyes looked so tired and exhausted.

"why are up so late?" Dean asked him in concern 

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I should continued the search of finding Zeus" Cas answered tiredly.

"Cas, its three am. You need to sleep and we all will keep searching tomorrow" 

"I don't want to wait until tomorrow" Castiel said looking irritated "I am tired of all this, I am tired of dying everyday, I am tired of not getting any closer to Zeus, and I am really tired of seeing you so sad and worried all the time!"

Dean froze in shock from Castiel's sudden outburst. He stared at him for a few moments then said" we are all tired Cas, but you need to rest, you can't tire yourself to the death like that" Dean realized his mistake the moment he says it.

"I am already going to die! So, I should do something useful for once in my life before I die. Again!"

"Cas, you have been always useful and needed! Angel, human or half angel you will always be needed, you will always be my Castiel" Dean said sweetly walking over to Castiel and sat on his lap and kissed him deeply "don't ever say something like that again" Dean murmured against Cas' lips "you are always needed, and I will always love you. And am going to save you no matter what it takes"

Castiel kissed him back with equal passion.

They sat there kissed for what felt for hours.

"Come on, lets go back to bed" Dean said standing up and pulling Castiel to his feet. And they went back to their room.

***

"this is hopeless!" said Sam in frustration the next morning "there is nothing about finding that stupid pagan god! And I read every mythology book in your library and came out with nothing!"

"would you just calm down ya idjit! You are making me nervous" Bobby said angrily with equal frustration" we will find something, if we didn't then we will get other books from the library that we surely find something in" he looked around the room then asked" where is the others?"

"Castiel died half an hour ago and Dean moved him to their bedroom waiting for him to wake up and Prometheus is keeping him company until he dies too" Sam said miserably "I hate my life for leading me to say all that so casually"

"I am not a fan for it too , Son" Bobby said sadly. "come on, lets get back to work to save that idjit"

***

Castiel was laying on the bed dead while Dean sat on a chair next to him waiting for him to wake up.

Prometheus sat next to him watching Dean carefully.

"How long have you been together?" he asked looking genuinely interested.

"about a year and a half now" Dean answered " we know each other for five years but I was too coward and in denial to make the first move"

"Its unusual to see an angel falling for a human, but I guess there is a first for everything"

"yeah, he is pretty unusual" Dean said smiling fondly "still can't believe though. Someone amazing like him to fall for someone like me" he said distracted not noticing that he said all that out loud.

Prometheus smiled gently" everything is possible nowadays" 

They stayed quite for a few seconds.

"why did you do it? You know stealing fire from the gods and bringing it back to earth" Dean asked looking at the demigod.

"I always loved and admired humans" he answered " I admired the way they can love unconditionally and sacrifice themselves for their families and loved ones, I thought they deserved the risk, deserved to live a happy and easy life. But I guess Zeus disagreed with me"

"He sounds like a dick"

"You have no idea" he chuckled "he did things you can't even imagine or understand but believe when I say this they were all awful things"

"like what?" 

"well, me for example" He answered " and there was Zefzef a great hero that Zeus punished by making him roll a giant rock up a huge mountain and when he reach the top the rock always fall down to the bottom and he has to repeat all that everyday for the rest of his life"

"shit, that is just cruel"

"If you ask me I would say that his wife Hera is much worse there was a woman called Echo a nymph deprived of speech by Hera in order to stop her chatter, and left able only to repeat what others had said"

"Wait, you want to tell me that the echo is actually a woman cursed to repeat what others had said??! Wow, I never would have thought of that, that is just scary, man"

"tell me about it" 

They were cut off by a very excited Sam entering the room while carrying a huge book.

"Guys, I found it! I found a way!" he shouted excitedly

"wait, what did you found?" asked Dean

"I found a way to summon Zeus! Now we can save Cas! And Prometheus of course! But we did it! We will save them!"


	9. Chapter 9

They were all back at Bobby's office surrounding Sam looking at him expectedly. Castiel woke up a few seconds after Sam's excited announcement and he was standing with them looking impatient and excited at the same time.

"well?" said Prometheus impatiently.

"Okay, I found this summoning ritual that only work with really powerful pagan gods" said Sam "so, I think Zeus is definitely considered as one of the most powerful pagan gods, right?"

"yeah" "definitely" "absolutely" "No arguing there" they all said at the same time.

"right, but the requirements for the ritual is a little bit hard and might be impossible but other than that it will definitely work"

"that sounds promising" said Dean sarcastically.

"what are the requirements?" asked Prometheus ignoring Dean.

"well, since it’s a Greek god and since each god will require different things we will need: a piece of the god's largest statue, a drop of a Titan's blood, the blood of a woman cursed by the god's power, a skull of an innocent and a peacock's feather"

"okay, the feather and the skull are easy enough" said Dean" but how the hell are we going to get a Titan's and a woman cursed by Zeus' blood? And a piece of a stupid statue?"

They all looked at him like he was an idiot.

"what?"

"Uh, Dean I am a Titan" said Prometheus looking at Dean strangely and wondering if all humans are that stupid.

"ehm, sorry, I forgot about that" he blushed in embarrassment " ok, a Titan's blood is covered, what about the rest?"

"that is going to be a problem, since I really don't where we can find the rest" said Sam 

"most of the people Zeus had cursed are still a life, it won't be so hard to find them" said Prometheus 

"I can fly to Greece and get the statue's piece" said Cas looking ready to take flight 

"yeah, that's not going to happen" said Dean grabbing Castiel's wrest so he wouldn't fly.

"what? Why? I won't be gone for long, Dean."

"you are too weak to fly off on your own specially now with your condition"

"I will be fine, Dean. And that’s is the only way we can get the things we need"

"Cas, I said no"

"But, why?"

"Because every time you go on your own for anything you fuck everything up!!" Dean shouted angrily and he regretted what he had said the moment he said them.

Castiel just stared at him for a long seconds with a unreadable expression then he stood up and left the room.

Everyone in the room glared at Dean.

"You really missed it up this time, boy" said Bobby looking at him disapprovingly.

Dean stared at the door way with a look of pure guilt for a few moments.

"whatever, I will talk to him when he calm down for a few minutes" he said looking back at them. "now let's get back to our issue"

"alright" muttered Sam " where do you think we can get the blood?" he asked Prometheus.

" uh, maybe Medusa?"

"wait, she is still alive?!"

"oh, no but her head is still there and since her eyes are still working then I figured maybe the blood is still flowing in her head somehow"

"do you know where is her head?" asked Bobby.

"yes, I stole and I hid it someplace safe to use it when I need"

"okay good, we will drive you there so you can get it" said Sam" and what about the statue?"

"I really think we should let Cas go and get it" Bobby said looking pointedly at Dean.

"No" said Dean firmly

"Dean, we don't have another option. If you want us to complete this ritual and break this curse you need to let him do this"

"But what if he got himself hurt there and couldn't come back?"

"Dean! He is not a baby!" said Sam "You can't keep treating him like he is helpless! He is an angel for god sake!"

"Half angel! He is too weak to do this!"

"then go with him" said Bobby " so you can keep an eye on him"

Dean just stared at them thinking "Fine!" 

He left the room and went upstairs to his and Cas' room.

He knocked then called "Cas, are you in there?" he got no answer.

"look Cas, I know you are mad at me right now but am worry about you. And am sorry about what I said earlier I didn't mean it"

He still got no answer and he started to get worry. He can't be dead again he already died today.

"Cas, are you okay in there?"

When he still got no answer he opened the door.

"Cas?" he looked around the room and was terrified to find it empty.

Castiel was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean was pacing the room like a caged animal, looking worried and nervous as hell.

"Dean! Stop pacing! You're going to make a hole in the floor!" Bobby shouted at him.

"I can't, Bobby! I can't! It's been three fucking hours and he didn't take his phone with him just to mess with me and he isn't answering any of my prayers!" Dean shouted back "What if something happened to him? What if he can't come back? What if-"

"Dean! Stop! Just stop!" Sam yelled angrily "He is not a baby, Dean! So, stop treating him like one!"

"I am not-"

"Yes, you are! He is not stupid or helpless, he is an angel! Even if not completely, but he is not weak. You treating him like that offends him."

"But he is-"

"And if you didn't stop doing that you will really lose him then." Sam finished firmly.

Dean just stood there staring at him with wide eyes, then he sat on a chair and sighed heavily, burying his face in his hands.

"I just don't want anything to happen to him." Dean said brokenly "If I lose him again I won't survive it."

"I know, Dean, I know." Sam said more gently "But you acting like a dick to him is not going to help."

Dean just nodded miserably, not looking up.

Another hour passed, then they heard the familiar sound of wings. They all looked up to see a very exhausted looking Castiel carrying a wooden box.

"Hello." Cas said tiredly.

Dean stood up from his chair so fast he almost fell down on his face and ran to Castiel, crushing him into a hug.

"Don't ever do this to me again or I will kill you." Dean said into Castiel's shoulder.

Castiel was startled for a second, expecting to be yelled at, not hugged, but he hugged Dean back anyway, whispering against his neck "I can't promise you that but I will try."

Dean just hugged him harder afraid that he will disappear again "I'm sorry, about what I said earlier. Didn't mean it." He murmured.

"I know." Cas said, not really believing him because he didn't blame him for saying what he had said because he believes it's true. He does fuck everything up.

"Did you bring it, Cas?" Sam asked when he felt that their hug took way too long.

Cas and Dean let go of each other and Cas placed the wooden box in front of Sam.

Sam opened the box to find a piece of marble that looked like it was broken from a statue.

"Perfect! That should work fine." Sam said, smiling.

"Where is Prometheus?" Cas asked, looking around the room.

"Dead." Bobby said, looking bored.

"Oh, okay." 

Dean placed his palm to Castiel's lower back and Castiel leaned into his touch, seeking comfort.

"So, what are we going to do next?" Dean asked.

"I will go with Prometheus to get Medusa's head and to find the sword." Sam answered. "And you guys should probably prepare everything until we come back."

"Why can't I go with him?"

"Are you really willing to leave Cas here and go with Prometheus?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"You know what? You can go, I don't mind." Dean said, looking away

"That's what I thought." Sam said, smirking knowingly.

"When are you going to leave?" Bobby asked Sam.

"As soon as he wakes up so he won't die on me if I waited till tomorrow."

Bobby nodded in understanding. "Alright, so go and pack your things until he wakes up."

Sam nodded, then stood up and left the room.

"And you." Bobby said, pointing at Cas. "Go get some sleep, you look like you're going to pass out any moment."

Cas nodded but didn't move, so Dean steered him out of the room, helping him to the stairs, then to their bedroom.

Bobby just shook his head. "idjits." He muttered under his breath.

***

Sam and Prometheus left an hour later.

Bobby then went upstairs to check on Cas and Dean.

He found them sleeping, bodies tangled together, Dean's arms and legs were around Cas possessively like an octopus, like he was trying to hide him from the cruel world.

Bobby smiled at the image in affection then he got his phone and took a several pictures just to blackmail Dean with them later, then he left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

***

Bobby was sitting at his desk, looking through the ritual and weapon again.

He paused at the part that said that the one who is going to use the sword must be free from any selfishness in his heart, only the desire to save the others over himself. He senses a catch in all of this.

This is going way too easily for his liking. Nothing is ever easy, there is always a catch. You can't just kill a powerful god and just walk a way safe and sound.

He looked deeper in the books trying to find anything that they missed.

What he finds scares him. There is consequences to killing Zeus. When he dies, the people who he had cursed might not survive the process of the curse leaving their body, it might be too much for them to handle since it will need great power to be removed.

And the one who is going to use the sword, will die because they won't handle the great force that will erupt of Zeus when he is killed and will be destroyed immediately. So, that's what they meant by ' tThe desire to save the others over himself'. It's a sacrifice!. Whoever uses this sword will have to sacrifice himself to save the others.

He knew there was a catch!


	11. Chapter 11

Sam and Prometheus were heading towards the latter's hiding place.

"So, how are we going to get the sword?" Sam asked, looking over at his companion.

Prometheus didn't answer for a while, then asked, "Do you know how Medusa was beheaded?"

"Uh, by Perseus, I think?" Sam was confused by the sudden question.

"Why?" Prometheus asked, looking over at him.

"I don't really remember the story."

"He did it so he could save his true love, Andromeda."

"Who?"

"An Ethiopian princess whose mother, Cassiopeia, boasted that she herself, or in some stories, her daughter, was more beautiful than the Nereids. In revenge, Poseidon sent a sea monster to ravage the country; to placate him, Andromeda was fastened to a rock and exposed to the monster, and Perseus saved her by using Medusa's head and turned the sea monster into stone."

"Lovely story." Sam said, even more confused. "But what does it have to do with our situation?"

"Since Medusa's head was used to save true love, then we can use it to find the one who used it."

"Wait, you mean we'll use it to find Perseus?! Is he even alive? Or real?!"

"You think Perseus isn't real, but you believe Titans are real?" Prometheus asked, raising an eyebrow at Sam.

"Well, yeah, since there is a living proof of them." He looked at the demigod pointedly. "But there isn't one about the heroes of Greek mythology."

"Now, they are real and very real, by the way." Prometheus said, looking bored. "Anyway, Perseus was Zeus' son, so he is half god just like Hercules, so he might be alive."

"Might be?!"

"Even if he wasn't, his sword is still there, and Medusa's head will lead us to him and his sword."

"How?"

"By a tracking spell." Then he looked uncertain for a moment. "But there is a little problem."

"What is it?"

"It might take us to Greece or any of the islands surrounding it."

"What?!"

"What did you expect? America wasn't discovered yet, you know and why the hell would Perseus or his sword be in America anyway?"

"You are in America if you haven't noticed."

"I have my reasons."

"How are we even going to go there?"

"The spell will take us there."

"And how are we going to come back?"

"Do you have something of your angelic friend?"

Sam thought for a few moments. "I think he always keeps a spare jacket in the trunk. Why?"

"We can use the tracking spell again and we will come back to the house where Castiel is."

Sam looked at Prometheus for awhile, trying to read him. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but sure."

"Why do you really want Zeus dead? You accepted your situation centuries ago, it can't just be Castiel that made you suddenly want Zeus dead that badly, there must be something else too."

Prometheus didn’t respond for a long while that Sam thought he wouldn't answer him, when suddenly he spoke.  
"Do you know my whole story? After I was saved from the eagle and being tied to the mountains?"

"Uh.. a little? Don't really remember it."

"I had a younger brother." Prometheus said, sadly. "Epimetheus, he was the only family I had left. And when Zeus sent Pandora, the first mortal woman to me as a gift, I knew it was a trap but my brother fell in love for her and asked me to let him marry her. I could never tell him no, so I let him. Then Pandora opened the box and released all the evils to infect the earth. Lots of people, including my brother, didn't survive the aftermath and of course, I died too but as you can see, it didn't last for long. Zeus did all of that for me to lose my brother forever. If it wasn't for him, my brother would have been alive now and not have left me alone."

Sam just looked at him sadly and in sympathy. "Why do you want to avenge him now then? After all this years, why now?"

"Because since the moment I lost my brother, I lost everything, my family, my hope and the purpose to fight. I just let go of everything and lived like that. Of course, until the day I accidentally cursed your friend and like I said before, I didn't want someone to suffer like me."

Sam just kept looking at him while driving. Prometheus now reminded him so much of Dean that it made him smile sadly.

"You are a good man, Prometheus." He said gently. "You are more human than so many other humans I've met before."

"Thank you." Prometheus said, smiling back. "I have always wished to be a human."

"You have?"

"Yes, and I guess my love for humans led me to the situation I am in now, but I don't really regret it."

Sam thought for a few seconds then said firmly, "We will find Zeus, and you will avenge your brother."

Prometheus looked at him in surprise, then he smiled widely. "Alright, but we have a head and a sword to find first."


	12. Chapter 12

It turned out that Prometheus' hiding place was in the woods, in the middle of nowhere and it took them forever to reach.

"Why did you make it in the middle of the woods?" Sam asked, trying to walk through the large trees.

"So no one could reach it." Prometheus answered, walking ahead of him.

"Even you?!"

"Especially me."

They finally reached a small cabin hidden behind a huge tree.

"Is that it?" Sam asked, sitting on the ground in exhaustion.

"Yes, that's the one."

The cabin from the inside looked larger than it was from the outside, there were shelves everywhere with different sized objects on them.

"What are these things?" Sam asked, looking around in awe.

"The things that I managed to collect through all of these years." Prometheus answered. "And there is the head." He said, holding a bag.

"Is it inside?" 

"Yes, but don't ask me to get it out and show you unless you want to turn into stone."

"Yeah, yeah. You're right, but how are we going to get the blood if we can't get the head out of the bag?"

"We will figure something out, but first, let's prepare the spell so we can get the sword."

They started to prepare the spell's requirements for an hour, when Prometheus slipped on something and died. They waited for another hour to start the spell.

***

When they finished the spell, Sam felt the world disappear from around him and everything turned black.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in front of a giant museum that he never saw before and figured that they weren't in America anymore.

"Uh, where are we?" He asked dumbly.

"In front of a museum." Prometheus answered, looking at Sam like he was an idiot.

"Yeah, I noticed. What I meant was, where is that museum we are standing in front of?"

"Athens, of course."

"So, the sword is in there?"

"Yes."

"Which means that Perseus is dead?"

"It would seem so."

"And how the hell are we going to get the sword from a museum?"

"I don't know."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Sam was pacing now, trying to figure out what they should do.

"Okay, let's go inside like we are just ordinary tourists and not a hunter and a cursed Titan who are trying to steal a legendary hero's sword from a freaking museum!"

They got inside and watched the exhibits, looking for the sword.

After half an hour, they found it in a glass case. It was a beautiful sword with a golden handle and its owners name written on it.

"Alright, we found it. What now?" Sam whispered, still looking at the sword in awe.

"We can wait until the museum is closed so we can take it." Prometheus whispered back.

"How are we going to get inside? There will be security men everywhere."

"Who said we will get out in the first place? We will be already inside."

"Wait, what? How?"

"I am a demigod, I have powers, too, you know."

"Oh, okay."

***

When the museum was closed and everyone left, the security men were all over the place. In a dark corner, two men suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"So, you can make yourself invisible?" Sam whispered, looking around him.

"Yes." Prometheus whispered back. "And I can do this, too."

He walked into the light and all the security men turned to him with their guns drawn. Before they even said a word, Prometheus held out a hand in front of him and a red light blinded everyone for a few seconds.

When the light was gone, Sam opened his eyes to find all of the security men on the floor, sleeping.

"What did you do?" Sam asked, looking around in shock

"I put everyone to sleep. Now, let's go get the sword before they wake up."

They went over to the sword and Sam broke the glass case with a crowbar. Prometheus reached out and took the sword.

"Come on, let's get out of here." He said, walking towards the door.

"Wait." Sam said, stopping him.

"What? We've got the sword, so let's leave now."

"That was easy." Sam said. "Too easy. Nothing is ever that easy."

"Yes, that's why we must leave now!" Prometheus yelled, pulling at Sam, trying to make him move.

"Why? What's going on?"

"A hero's sword can't be stolen and if it was, the protector of the sword will kill those who tried. We must leave now!"

"A protector?!"

They heard a growl from somewhere and the ground started to shake.

"We are too late, it has found us!" Prometheus said, looking around wildly.

Sam was staring at a certain spot where he saw something moving.

"Uh, what is a protector exactly?"

"Each hero has his own Protector, and Perseus' was-"

He was cut off by a loud barking, like it was coming from a thousand dogs.

"- Cerberus!"

The huge three headed dog was now standing in front of them, looking ready to attack.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to xXxClassifiedxXx for fixing any mistakes <3 :D

They just stood there, staring at the giant dog who stared back at them with his six eyes; studying them.

Then suddenly, the dog ran towards them, barking loudly.

"RUN!" Prometheus shouted, grabbing Sam's arm and pulling him. They ran in two different directions to confuse the dog, who chose to go after Prometheus since he was still holding the sword tightly in his hand.

Sam and Prometheus met behind a giant statue of Athena, keeping them out of sight of the dog.

"Why didn't you tell me about this thing?" Sam hissed angrily at him.

"I assumed we would've been out of here before it showed up, but no, you had to stop and chat instead!" Prometheus whispered back, annoyed.

"What are we going to do?!"

"We try to go behind it and to the door quickly, before it catches us."

"Why don't you just go invisible?"

"it wouldn't work. It only works on humans and this thing will see us easily."

"Great, we're screwed." 

They waited until the giant dog had its back towards them, then they ran quickly to the front door. The dog saw them and ran behind them, growling angrily.

They reached the door and were horrified to find it locked. They looked behind them and found that the dog had almost reached them.

"What are we going to do?! It's going to eat us!" Sam yelled in panic, looking around, trying to find an escape.

"Just let me think!" Prometheus yelled back, looking equally terrified.

"Think?! That thing is going to destroy us any second and you want to think?! Alright, come on. Use your smart head already!"

"Head? Head! Medusa's head is with me!" He shouted, pulling the head out of the bag. "Close your eyes!"

He held up the head in front of them both, closing their eyes to look away from the deadly eyes just in case it didn't work on the beast.

Cerberus's eyes met Medusa's and the dog froze in its place right in front of them, staring at the head's eyes.

Then it started turning to stone while howling pitifully in pain until it turned into a giant three headed dog statue.

When the howling stopped, both Sam and Prometheus opened their eyes slowly and stared at the dog statue.

"Looks like the museum has a new Cerberus statue to add to their collection." Sam said, who still couldn't believe he was still alive and tried to control his beating heart.

"Yeah, lucky them." Prometheus said, breathing hard, then looked at the sword in his hand. "On the bright side, we got the sword!"

Sam sat on the floor in exhaustion, staring worriedly at the statue. "Yeah, we did."

Prometheus sat next to him. They just sat like that for a few seconds, trying to calm down.

"That was scary." Sam said, laughing nervously.

"Yeah, it was." Prometheus started laughing with him. Soon, their laughter turned hysterical.

When they calmed down, they stood up slowly, tired and exhausted after the adrenaline was gone from their bodies.

"Do you have Castiel's jacket?" Prometheus asked.

"Yes. Here it is." Sam pulled the jacket out of his duffle bag.

"Alright, let's do the spell and get out of here."

After a few minutes, they disappeared from the museum.

***

They appeared suddenly in Bobby's office, scaring the shit out of Bobby, Dean and Castiel.

"Huh, so that's what it feels like when you suddenly appear before someone." Castiel said, looking at them in shock.

"Did you get it?" Dean asked them, looking at Sam; checking him for injuries.

"Yep, we did." Sam said, grinning while Prometheus held the sword in front of him.

"Awesome, now we're ready to kill that son of a bitch." Dean said, looking excited and relieved.

"Sam, I need to talk to you for a moment." Bobby said, looking around nervously then back at Sam. "Alone."

"Oh, okay. Come on." Sam said, confused and followed Bobby out of the room and into the kitchen.

"We can't do this. We can't kill Zeus." Bobby said anxiously.

"What?! Why?" Sam was completely confused.

"We can't do it. Whoever is going to use the sword and kill him will die and Castiel might not survive the process of the curse leaving his body."

Sam was silent for a few moments, thinking.

"Did you tell Cas and Dean about this?"

"No, of course not."

"Good, then we'll do it." Sam said sternly.

"What?! Are you out of your mind? We can't do it! You won't survive a few seconds if Zeus is in the same room and even if you did and killed him, the one who will do it is going to die and Castiel might not survive all of that."

"Castiel is an angel and there is a big chance that he will. Maybe humans are the ones who can't survive it and about who is going to use the sword. We will figure it out."

"But Sam-"

"Bobby, we can't stop now! And we can't leave Castiel and Prometheus like this! This is the only way to save them."

"They might die!"

"And they might survive, so we are taking that chance."

Bobby just stared at him for a few seconds. "I still don't like this."

"We don't have any other choice."

They didn't realize that outside of the room, Prometheus was standing and had listened to the whole conversation with a deep frown on his face; thinking deeply.


	14. Chapter 14

Everything was ready. 

While Bobby was waiting for Sam and Prometheus to come back with the sword, he found a sigil that would trap Zeus. So now in an abandoned warehouse, Dean was drawing the sigil on the floor, while Sam was preparing the sword using Castiel's blood since they were using Prometheus's for the ritual. Much to Dean's annoyance, Prometheus was preparing the ritual with Bobby.

"Who is going to use the sword by he was?" Dean asked after he finished drawing.

Everyone paused what they were doing and looked at each other. Sam and Bobby looked nervous and didn't know how to respond.

Dean raised an eyebrow at the sudden silence in the room. "What? You didn't think of that?"

"I'll do it!" Prometheus, Sam and Castiel said at the same time, they looked at each other. "No, I will!"

"Or maybe me?" Dean said, looking confused by the actions.

"No!" Everyone in the room said to Dean angrily.

"Okay! Okay! Jeez." Dean now was completely confused.

"Let's just begin the ritual and whoever reaches the sword first will use it. Who knows, maybe Zeus will remove the curse if we talked to him first." Sam said.

"Yeah, he would do that, because he is so kind with a big heart." Dean said sarcastically.

They started the ritual and said the words together. When they finished, Dean threw a match in the bowl and it lit with fire for a few seconds then it was gone.

They stood there waiting for something to happen, nothing happened for a few minutes.

"Are you sure we did it right?" Dean asked, looking at Sam.

"Positive." Sam said, looking around.

Suddenly a lightning storm started outside the warehouse, lightning struck on the floor and started to materialize into a human shape.

A man with a white, well cared for beard and a suit was now standing in the middle of the trap.

Zeus looked up, studying everyone in the room with a smirk on his lips. His eyes fell on Prometheus.

"Well, well. Look's who's here. I have to say that I really missed you, Prometheus." Zeus said with a smug smile on his face. "I really missed seeing you die every day. What a shame; I never got tired of seeing that."

Prometheus just glared at him with hatred in his eyes.

"Now, if you're done with your heart touching reunion already." Dean said, glaring at Zeus. "We want you to remove the curse from them."

"Them?" Zeus asked, frowning. His eyes then fell on Castiel and he smirked mockingly. "Ah, now I see. What, did you sleep with this angel bitch and transferred your cursed seed into him?"

"Watch your mouth, you son of a bitch!" Dean shouted angrily at him, moving to stand in front of Castiel, blocking him from Zeus's view.

"Let me guess, that bitch is yours? You really need to check where that piece of ass has been."

"Shut your damn mouth or I will make you!"

Zeus just laughed, looking amused by making Dean angry.

"Are you going to remove the curse the easy way?" Sam said, stepping forward. "Or the hard way?"

Zeus just looked at them for a few moments, then smirked. "Why don't you get me out of this trap and we'll see?"

"Not gonna happen, buddy. Remove the curse, then we'll consider getting you out." Dean said angrily.

"And if I didn't?"

"Then I guess you should get used to living in this warehouse, or we can just kill you."

"But your little boyfriend needs me."

"The curse will be gone if you died, too."

Zeus frowned, looking tense, then smirked and closed his eyes and looked towards the sky, muttering something under his breath.

"What the hell is he doing?" Bobby whispered nervously to Prometheus who looked worried.

"Nothing good." 

Suddenly, the ground started shaking hard and the floor cracked, opening the trap.

Zeus calmly walked out of the trap. "Well, I guess we're doing this the hard way." Then he struck them with lightning from his palms, knocking all of them around the room.

The sword flew from Sam's hand to the other side of the room, away from him. Prometheus saw it and started crawling towards it.  
Zeus walked to where Castiel was thrown and pulled him up, grabbing him from his neck.

"So, you die every day?" Zeus asked mockingly. "Did your boyfriend over there see you die in front of his eyes?"

"Let go of him!" Dean shouted, running towards them, Sam right behind him.

With flick of his wrist, Zeus pinned Sam and Dean to the wall.

"Pathetic humans." Zeus said with disgust, then brought his attention back to Castiel. "How can you live with such pathetic creatures?"

Castiel glared at him. "You are not worth a fingernail of these humans you so called 'god'." He spat at his face.

Zeus growled in rage and threw Castiel across the room. Castiel hit the wall so hard it cracked and fell on the floor, moaning in pain.

Zeus's eyes fell on Prometheus who had almost reached the sword and grabbed him from the back of his neck.

With Zeus's attention away from them, Sam and Dean were released, Dean immediately rushed to Castiel and Sam helped Bobby to stand up.

Zeus punched Prometheus right into his chest with an electrified fist, making Prometheus shake violently from the strong electricity traveling through his body.

Prometheus passed out from the pain and Zeus threw him carelessly to the floor and made his way to Castiel and Dean.

"No! Stay away from him!" Dean screamed at Zeus when the latter grabbed Castiel violently.

Zeus grabbed Dean with his free hand and threw him at his brother and Bobby, knocking them to the ground.

"Now, would you like to die by a god?" Zeus asked, smirking. "Or you know, I never tried to fuck an angel before. How about we try and if you're good, I may consider keeping you for a while."

Castile glared at him in rage. "I would rather die!"

Zeus frowned angrily. "That can be arranged!"

He lifted his electrified fist, ready to punch Castiel in his heart.


	15. Chapter 15

A gun shot sounded in the room and a bullet hit Zeus in the back.

Zeus turned around slowly to Dean who was holding a gun, pointing it at Zeus.

"Really? You actually thought that was going to work?" Zeus asked, looking amused.

Dean just frowned nervously, looking Zeus in the eyes.

"Well, if you are willing to do anything to save your little angel, how about I kill you instead of him?"

"No! Don't you dare touch him!" Cas shouted angrily, attacking Zeus and tackling him to the floor, holding his sword in his hand.

Zeus threw Castiel off of him, sending him flying towards Dean who tried to catch him in his arms but they ended up on the floor together.

"You stupid, emotional humans, I will enjoy killing you all!" Zeus said, standing walking over to where Castiel and Dean lay on the ground.

Bobby and Sam started shooting him with their guns, trying to pull his attention away from the two of them on the floor.

Zeus just waves a hand towards them, sending them flying to the other side of the room.

He pulled Castiel from Dean's arms by his throat, choking him.

"No!" Dean shouted, trying to stand up.

"Oh, yes." Zeus said, stepping on Dean's chest, making him unable to stand up and started groaning in pain. "I will kill your little boyfriend over, and over again, and I will make you watch every moment of it, unable to save him for the rest of your miserable, pathetic life, and I will enjoy every moment of it."

Dean whimpered while trying to take a breath and to throw the foot off of his chest.

Zeus tightened his hand on Castiel's throat, cutting his air supply completely.

Castiel's vision started to waver and darkness creeped into the corners of his eyes, but he tightened his grip on his sword and used his last bits of energy to plunge the sword into Zeus' chest.

Zeus just laughed in amusement. "You are truly pathetic. You knew it won't do anything and you still did it. You amuse me."

Zeus gasped sharply when a sword pierced him from his back to his chest.

"Maybe, but this will do." Prometheus' whispered by his ear.

Zeus' grip on Castiel loosened and Castiel dropped to the ground, coughing harshly. Dean got up quickly, pushing the foot away from his chest and pulled Castiel away from Zeus.

"This is for my brother, you son of a bitch." Prometheus hissed in Zeus' ear, plunging the sword more into his back.

Zeus started to emit electricity, which soon turned into lightning that hit everyone in the room, knocking them to the ground.  
Prometheus held on to the sword, refusing to let go.

Zeus started to glow and emit more lightning, which transferred to Prometheus painfully and hitting everyone in the room.  
Suddenly, Zeus exploded violently, electrifying the whole place.

Prometheus was thrown by the explosion into a far wall, then fell to the ground; motionless.

Everything was silent in the warehouse for fifteen minutes, no one making a sound or being able to move.

Dean stood up slowly and carefully due to the pain he felt in all of his body.

"Anyone alive?" He called.

"Yeah, I'm good." Came Sam's voice, tired and pained.

"Me too, hardly." Bobby said, laying on his back and looking at the ceiling.

He didn't get a response from Prometheus or Castiel.

He walked over to the latter, shaking him gently.

"Cas, are you okay?" He asked, concerned and worried.

"I will be," Castiel said, painfully trying to reassure him and calm him down.

Castiel felt a sharp pain in his chest and in his whole body like there was something trying to claw his way from inside him but he decided to ignore it for now, for Dean's sake.

Dean helped Castiel up to his feet and Sam helped Bobby, then they all walked over to Prometheus to check on him.

Dean flipped him on his back, he was still breathing, barely. 

"What's wrong with him?" Dean asked worriedly.

Bobby and Sam looked to each other sadly, then back to Dean.

"Dean, there is something we didn't tell you about this." Sam said carefully.

"What's going on?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Whoever was going to use the sword wasn't going to make it alive." Sam answered sadly.

"What?! Now you tell us that?" 

Prometheus then opened his eyes slowly.

"I knew." He whispered in a choked voice. "That's why I made sure to do it."

"But why?" Castiel asked sadly.

"There is nothing for me here anymore, nothing to live my life for. It's time for me to rest and let go."

They all looked at him sadly, with tears in their eyes.

"Don't be sad, be happy for me." He said, smiling. "I am going to see my brother again. We will be together again and this time forever."

"Yes, you are." Sam said, smiling sadly. "Thank you, for everything. We will never forget you."

"Meeting the four of you, made me remember why I stole the fire in the first place. It was worth it and I never regret doing it." He smiled a watery smile. "Goodbye, my friends."

He closed his eyes and his body went slack with the smile still on his face.

They all looked at him with tears streaming down their faces for a few seconds.

Castiel suddenly screamed and fell to his knees, clutching his chest in pain.

"Cas! Cas, what's wrong?!" Dean shouted in panic, kneeling next to him.

"I d-don't k-know! Pain! All I feel is pain! Like something is tearing me apart from the inside!"

"B-but the curse is supposed to be broken! We killed the bastard. You're supposed to be fine!"

Castiel wasn't paying attention anymore, the pain was unbearable. Like he was dying, but this time is for real.

"Cas, stay with me! Don't pass out on me, come on!" Dean was shouting in panic.

Castiel was looking at Dean then everything turned dark, and this time might be the last time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who read this story this really means a lot to me. and thanks for everyone who commented or left Kudos :D 
> 
> _________________________  
> I added cool smileys to this message... if you don't see them go to: http://s.exps.me

Castiel opened his eyes slowly.

He was confused for a moment, not knowing where he was at first. He looked around and found that he was back at Bobby's in the room he and Dean usually took.

He looked to his right and found Dean sleeping on a chair next to the bed.

He wasn't dead. Not now or before. He was familiar with death by now to know if he was dead or not. How is that possible? The last thing he remembers was pain, sharp, blinding, horrible pain. How did he survive that?

Dean seemed to feel that he was awake, because he opened his eyes and stared at him with relief and worry.

"You're awake. You're finally awake." He said with a hoarse voice, tears started to fall from his eyes. He stood up and sat at the edge of the bed. "I thought you would never wake up."

Castiel looked at Dean for a long moment, then said, "I'm not dead." 

Dean smiled "No. No, you're not."

"Can I… can I have a hug, please?" Castiel asked tiredly, smiling softly.

Dean let out a watery laugh "Yeah, sure, why not."

Dean leaned down and wrapped his arms around Castiel and rested his head on his chest. Castiel wrapped his arms back around Dean.

Dean cried softly in relief into Castiel's chest for a few moments while Castiel rubbed his back gently.

"I love you." Dean said softly into Castiel's chest, tears still falling from his eyes. "So much."

"I know, I love you too." Castiel answered back, smiling.

"Don't you ever do this to me again!" Dean said, hitting Castiel on the arm softly.

Castiel laughed. "I can't promise you that, but I promise I'll try."

"You'd better."

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, comfortable in each other's warmth.

"How long was I out?" Castiel asked softly.

"Two weeks." Dean murmured sadly.

"What?! Two whole weeks?" Castiel asked in disbelief. "But why? What happened?"

"Apparently, Sam and Bobby thought it was smart to hide from us the fact that you could have died while the curse left your body but lucky for them since you are an angel, you survived but you passed out for two weeks and we didn't know if you were ever going to wake up." Dean explained, anger and sadness still in his voice.

"And you stayed here all that time?" Castiel asked, resting his chin on the top of Dean's head.

"No, I went out and got laid a couple of times each week, of course I stayed here the whole time you doofus."

Castiel smiled happily and kissed he top of Dean's head gently. "Just making sure. Was she hot?" He asked teasingly.

"Shut up." Dean said, but he could feel him smile into his chest.

Castiel laughed but then he remembered something and frowned.

"What about Prometheus?"

Dean was quiet for a few seconds. "We cremated him." He said, sadness in his voice. "Seemed the only thing we could do for him in return for everything he had done for us."

"Do you think he's with his brother now?" Castiel asked sadly.

"I really hope so." 

Castiel thought for a few moments. "He was good man. He didn't deserve to die like that. Didn't deserve all that had happened to him."

"Yeah, he died to save you. To save all of us. Maybe not all of the Titans are bad."

"You speak like you meet a Titan every day."

"Don't say it out loud or it'll be true."

"Would that make any difference? Our life is already strange."

"Yeah, you're right. I won't be surprised if Atlas knocked on our door any moment now."

"You know Atlas?" Castiel asked, surprised.

"Hey! I read, too!" Dean said, looking offended.

Castiel looked suspiciously at him.

"Okay, fine. I don't know him, just his name." Dean said, pouting. "Why don't you enlighten me, Wikipedia?"

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Atlas; one of the Titans, who was punished for his part in their revolt against Zeus by being made to support the heavens. He became identified with the Atlas Mountains."

"Can you blame me for not knowing all of that? You probably didn't have to read about him because you saw it live since you're older than dirt."

Castiel smiled and pulled Dean into a deep kiss.

"Older than dirt and I still look better than you." He murmured against Dean's lips.

"Shut up and kiss me, old man."

Castiel did exactly that.

"I love you, Dean."

"Love you too, old man."

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what do you guys think!


End file.
